Island of the Toru Kai Tangata Village
Supplies: 5 Available: *Reach Level 7. Tasks: *Meet Taine, the Shaman of the Quinoa Tribe; *Choose a Rune that will determine your Patron Spirit; *Follow the Chipmunk through the jungle; *Earn the Chipmunk's trust to get your Rune back. Characters: *Rangi Quinoa, the skilled craftsman; *Taine, the High Shaman of the Quinoa Tribe; *Tama, the village kid; *Maata the Birdkeeper; *Patu the Glassblower; *Watau the Carpenter. Learn the name of your Patron Spirit! Every inhabitant of the Taonga Archipelago has their own Patron Spirit. Taine, the High Shaman of the Quinoa tribe, has invited you to the Island of the Toru Kai Tangata Village to learn the name of the Spirit. It will keep you safe, give you plentiful harvests, and bring you good luck in your adventures. Travel to the Island by Boat. Once you arrive, make your way to Taine's hut at the edge of the village by cutting some Grass. Taine wants you to select a Rune from the Rune table which will determine the name of your Patron Spirit. Go ahead and click one! Looks like you weren't the only one interested in the Runes. A Chipmunk grabbed your Rune and ran off into the jungle when you tried to take it back. Such is the will of the spirits - head out into the jungle with Rangi. On your path you will meet Tama, the village kid, who was sent to the orchard by his mother to collect Dragonfruit. Harvest some Dragonfruit for him, and he'll help you track down the Chipmunk. You've caught up to the Chipmunk, but getting any closer just scares him away. To earn the critter's trust, offer it some Hazelnuts which you can get from Maata the Birdkeeper in return for catching her Chickens. The Chipmunk enjoyed the fresh Hazelnuts, but still took off the moment you tried to approach. Follow it and try offering some Multicolored Beads - chipmunks enjoy playing with bright jewelry. You can get them from Patu the Glassblower. Offering the Beads to the Chipmunk made him let you come a little closer, but still he ran away. Go further into the jungle, lighting Torches along your path. Hint: if you can't find the Torches, click on the quest icon on the left side of the game screen and then click on the Show button. Looks like the furry thief made an ancient temple his home. Find a Lever to open the gates, and then make a proper Chipmunk House with the help of Watau the Carpenter to finally get your Rune back. Once you've got the Rune, take it back to Taine. As a reward, you will receive a Chipmunk House which you can install on your Home Island, as well as the "Power of the Dragon Effect" which will make your Energy regenerate 2 times faster for 24 hours. Return to your Home Island and place the Chipmunk House from your Storage. Click on the House to feed the Chipmunk. If you do, he'll follow you around and give you Energy: the yummier the treat, the more Energy you get! Helping the Villagers You can return to the Island of the Toru Kai Tangata Village any time to help the villagers in return for rewards: *Help Tama collect Dragonfruit in return for Mango, Papaya, and Growth Elixirs; *Find Chickens for Maata in return for Hazelnuts, Grain Mix and Chicken Feed; *Collect Flowers for Patu in return for Splitting Mauls, Palm Leaves and Dry Jute; *Collect Seashells for Watau in return for Jackplanes, Planks and Firewood. Category:Island